In recent years, an increasing activity of shopping over the Internet has, among other reasons, led to a desire for alternative, refined package delivery points for consumers. Instead of having to pay a visit to a post office, or stay at home in order to receive a package delivery, a recipient of a package may be given the opportunity to have said package delivered to, for instance, a self-service package delivery service such as e.g., a pick-up locker. In order to retrieve the package, the locker may be opened with a pick-up code unique to the recipient.
For even greater convenience, the recipient of a package may nowadays even be able to choose to have said package delivered directly to his or her parked, unattended vehicle. Giving the delivery service temporary access to the vehicle—for instance via diagnostic technology—to deposit e.g., a package, the vehicle may act as a “smart locker” for package drop-off
WO 2015/124472, for instance, relates to addressing and identifying vehicles adapted for receipt of a delivered service while being unattended. Disclosed therein is a solution according to which it is determined whether at least a first nearby vehicle is in the vicinity of a service provider adapted to carry out a delivered service to the nearby vehicle, and which at least first nearby vehicle then is requested to announce itself. Accordingly, the approach disclosed enables the service provider to more easily find one or more vehicles about to receive a delivery of a delivered service from the service provider. However, although the solution suggested by WO 2015/124472 provides an improved manner of identifying and locating such a vehicle, finding the vehicle may nevertheless be difficult should the vehicle have parked in a multilevel parking area where distinguishing between different parking levels may pose a challenge.